Gwenog Jones
Gwenog Jones (b. 1968) was the famous captain and beater of the Welsh all-female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Biography She was one of Horace Slughorn's favourite students, making her a member of his "Slug Club" while she was attending Hogwarts (c. 1979-1986). She gave him free tickets to her Quidditch games whenever he wanted . According to her "Wizard of the Month" card, she was born in 1968, which would make her one of Slughorn's last students before he retired in the 1980s. Ginny Weasley was a fan of Gwenog, as she had a poster of her on the wall of her room at the Burrow. Ginny would go on to play for the Holyhead Harpies as well a few years later, although it is unknown if Gwenog was still on the team at that time. By 2014, Gwenog Jones had retired from the Holyhead Harpies, and had became the manager of the Welsh National Quidditch team. Shortly before the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, Gwenog Jones threatened to "curse the face off" rival Brazilian manager José Barboza, when he called her Chasers "talentless hags" (a comment that he later insisted had been taken out of context). Physical appearance Gwenog was described as being a tall, dark-skinned witch. Due to the fact she was a beater it can be presumed that she was fairly burly or at least had a 'beater's build'. Personality and traits Jones had said on a number of occasions that witches made better Quidditch players than wizards, and no one was likely to disagree with her. This was because "people who disagreed with Jones had a nasty habit of turning into woodlice." After a game she enjoyed relaxing with friends, drinking butterbeer, and listening to the Weird Sisters. Hermione Granger considered Gwenog to be "a bit full of herself" after meeting her at one of Slughorn's "Slug Club" meetings in 1996. Behind the scenes *Gwenog may be related to Hestia Jones, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Peter Jones, a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's year. *The illustration on Gwenog's Wizard of the Month profile shows her to have dark skin and purple Quidditch robes. However, in the signed photo of Gwenog owned by Horace Slughorn in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, she has light skin and is wearing yellow Quidditch robes. *It is possible, as a former Slug Club member, that she attended the Christmas party in 1996. Appearances .]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Wizard of the Month'' Notes and references Category:1968 births Category:Beaters Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House Gwenog Category:Slug Club Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards